Heartfelt GoodByes
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: Katara knew that Korra was trying to escape to Republic City, to seek out Tenzin in the hopes of getting him to teach her Airbending. It was time for her to let Korra go, to let her face her destiny in Republic City...but it would mean saying good-bye.


Another story to honor the Korra premiere. :3 This takes place during the premiere when Katara says good-bye to Korra. Enjoy and review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it. I also do not own "The Legend of Korra" or any of the characters associated with it. I am merely a fanboy who is eagerly awaiting the return of one of the greatest shows ever created.

**Heartfelt Good-Byes**

Katara knew her student like the back of her hand, always aware of her thoughts and feelings before her pupil even realized it.

So it was no surprise when Katara found Korra saddling up Naga, getting ready to escape from the White Lotus compound and make her way to Republic City, where she would try to get Tenzin to teach her Airbending.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?"

Katara watched as Korra winced, the young Avatar turning around to face her Waterbending teacher when she knew that she had been caught. A look of defeat plastered itself on Korra's tan face, as if her escape had been foiled before she had a chance to get away, and that now she had to justify what she was trying to do.

"I have to leave," softly said Korra from her place by Naga, her beloved Polar Bear-Dog, who lived in the cave-like alcove they all were currently in. Taking a few steps forward, Korra desperately added, "I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

Katara warmly smiled at the young woman standing before her, her wise, elderly eyes full of life and love just as they always had been. The old Waterbender closed her eyes, tilting her chin off to the side a little, as if contemplating a response. Opening her eyes, Katara looked straight back at Korra as she kindly said, "I know you do."

A surprised look briefly appeared on Korra's face, as if she didn't expect her oldest of teachers to actually understand her intentions, but a grateful smile soon overcame her astonished expression. The young Avatar closed her eyes and slightly tilted her chin off to the side, as if she were silently sighing out of relief.

"Aang's time has passed…" sadly said Katara with a heavy, forlorn frown as Korra looked back up, mournfully remembering her last moments with her dear husband…

_"You can't leave," she tearfully begged him, her voice raggedly constricted with agony and her fingers tightly interlaced with his in an iron vice grip, refusing to let go of the man she loved with every fiber of her being. "I love you, Aang. I can't lose you," she told him as the tears endlessly poured down her face, her heart painfully constricting when she heard a choked sob burst out of Tenzin from the other side of Aang's deathbed._

_Aang softly, hollowly chuckled, his tender, loving eyes full of warmth as he quietly said, "Katara, you will _never_ lose me…not as long as you keep me in your heart." A violent cough roared out of his mouth, cutting off anything else he had to say for at least a few seconds. She was failing to compose herself; with each passing moment, her Aang was getting ever closer to death, to be parted from her…forever._

_When he looked back at her, his stormy gray eyes were the same as she remembered throughout their years together, albeit with a trace of sadness and regret. Fondly smiling up at her, he said, "No matter what happens, Katara, my love and friendship for you will live on into my next life. No matter what anyone says, I will never truly die, not so long as the Avatar exists." She felt a shudder run through his body, and she knew that his time had come. As Aang's eyes slowly slid closed, he whispered, "I will always be watching you, my love…though next time we meet, I will be watching you through different eyes."_

_With his dying breath, he quietly, lovingly, tenderly said, "I love you, Katara…we will meet again. I promise."_

_And just like that, all life left his body, his hand going limp against hers, leaving her to wretchedly sob her heart out at his passing. _

With a smile to cover up the pain in her heart, Katara closed her eyes and shook her head as she said, "My brother and many of my friends are gone." She had been there at each passing, helping to comfort her friends and family as they all passed on into the Spirit World, each death shrinking their small group down until one remained. Looking back at Korra, Katara sagely said, "It's time for you…and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace…and balance in the world."

Stepping up to Korra, she placed a hand on the young Avatar's shoulder as she sincerely said, "But I think you're going to be a _great_ Avatar." Katara knew Korra had limitless potential despite her lack of spirituality that hindered her Airbending, and she was certain that whatever destiny awaited Korra in the real world, it would shape her into the Avatar she was meant to be.

"Thank you," quietly said Korra as she hugged her teacher, who whole-heartedly returned the embrace, letting both of their hearts connect with both the friendship they shared in Aang's lifetime and with the friendship they had forged since meeting each other thirteen years ago. Korra's embrace felt so familiar, so soothing to Katara. It was if Aang was channeling his love through Korra, making Katara feel as if Aang had never left, that she was really hugging him right now.

After a few silent moments, Katara said, "Good-bye, Korra."

"Good-bye, Katara," said Korra as the two women came out of their embrace, amiably smiling at each other.

"Go find your destiny in Republic City," proudly said Katara, confident that no matter where life took Korra, she would find what her place in history was. "Learn Airbending from Tenzin, and become the Avatar you were meant to be."

"I will, Katara," promised Korra with a firm nod of her head. "I'll become an Avatar that Aang can be proud of."

Katara lightly chuckled as she reached up to Korra's face, gently cupping the teenager's face with her hand as she sincerely said, "You already have, Korra."

The teen's face was overcome with a touched smile as sparkling tears entered her cyan eyes, closing her eyes as the tears fell and reaching up with both hands to rest her hands on Katara's, interlacing her fingers with her teacher's, letting only their actions speak for them. After nearly a minute of silence, Korra opened her eyes, the two women dropping their hands as Korra sniffled, wiping away her tears as she chokingly said, "This isn't good-bye forever, is it?"

"I'm sure it's not," assured Katara with an uplifting smile, making Korra respond with a smile of her own. "No matter what happens in your life, Korra, I will _always_ be there for you." With parting smiles, Korra turned around to face the back of the enclosure, thrusting out with clawed hands and making the icy wall cave-in underneath her Waterbending, forming a tunnel that both she and Naga would be able to fit into.

"C'mon, Naga," beckoned Korra, moving over towards the tunnel. "We've got a city to get to." Naga made a groaning noise as she followed her master into the darkness, leaving Katara alone in the enclosure.

Raising her arms, Katara sealed the hole behind Korra and Naga, repairing the ice wall until it was back to its normal state. Smiling as tears slid down her aged face, Katara chokingly said, "Good luck, Korra." Holding back bitter sobs, she brokenly added, "I love you…"

Wiping away her tears, Katara left the enclosure, heading back towards her home in the compound, a familiar void of emptiness once again filling her broken heart.


End file.
